Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional CAP 5
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Cayendo hacia una trampa echa por Magin, quedando confuso de todo, pensando de que solamente jugaron con el, pero algo le decía a Souta de que esa no era Magin y su labor era descubrir la verdad, mientras que en otro lado Yukari pudo sentir algo raro a kilómetros y fue a investigar. Lo personajes originales tienen sus derechos de autor, que viene siendo ZUN, otros son de la histo.


**Capitulo 5**

**El primer enfrentamiento, dando con la supuesta pista n°1**

Quedando confundido en un principio y cayendo por el agujero hacia los calabozos, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero Souta tenia confianza de que esa no era Magin e iba a encontrar la verdad detrás de todo esto, mientras tanto, Yukari estando en el árbol hablando con Mother ella decidió ir también a investigar ya por un presentimiento y algo raro que sentía a kilómetros.

Ya solo faltaba en esperar y el sol se iba cada vez más desapareciendo del horizonte y llegado la noche.

Mientras tanto.

-Magmi: oh!, con que eso fue.

-Florecia: esto se está poniendo muy incómodo.

-Souta: no sé qué tendrá de manos ese Bufón con todo esto y porque vino hacia acá y les conto sobre nosotros, pero ahora tenemos este problema y hay que buscar la forma de salir.

-Magmi/Florecia: si!.

-Souta: Muy bien !aquí vamos!, Magmi, Florecia, vuelva al invocador.

Ya en el invocador, Souta se percató de que la puerta no era de rejillas o de madera si no era el único detalle de calabozo, una puerta de acero común y corriente, se veía oxidada, lo que lo único que hizo es darle una gran patada y se derribara por completo, ya fuera de la celda, Souta debía encontrar una salida y en este pasillo que para el no tenia fin.

-Souta: maldición, debemos encontrar la puerta y rápido.

O obstante, payasos guardianes aparecían en los corredores, lanzando una especie de ataque, donde pelotas de juguetes saltarinas aparecían, para Souta esto le parecía una broma, pero al darse cuenta de que una de esas pelotas roso su mejilla chocando con la pared, se dio cuenta en el momento justo al voltearse de que esa pelota de payaso insignificante rompió la pared de la celda en añicos, siendo de que no son pelotas comunes y corrientes.

-Souta: … mierda.

-Soldados: ataquen!, no dejen que escape.

-Souta: ooooooohh, es hora de irse por otro lado.

Corriendo por otros corredores del calabozo, aparecían más soldados payasos de la princesa, Souta no tenía mucho tiempo, así que no tuvo otra opción además de ya encabronado, llamo a sus amigas hadas y juntos esquivando los ataques, hasta alcanzar un golpe, ya en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes, ya teniendo la oportunidad de escapar.

-Soldados: uaaaaaaaaggghh.

-Souta: bueno, unos estorbos menos, solo falta los que nos persiguen, qué más da vámonos.

Magmi y Florecia volviendo al invocador, corriendo sin ninguna dirección encontraron unas escaleras, confiándose de que los llevara hacia arriba después salir de aquí, aunque pudieron ver un letrero, diciendo "salón de la princesa", Souta pensando.

-Souta: ….. Magin…

-Florecia: ¿um?, Souta ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué encontraste?

-Magmi: Deprisa Souta, ¿qué haces ahí parado?, ¿vámonos o se te olvido caminar?

-Souta: ah!, o si ya, vamos…. Rayos pero que.

-Soldados: ¡ Ahí están, deprisa no dejen que escape!

-Souta: maldición, ok a pisar se ha dicho, corraaaaaaaaan.

Subiendo por las escaleras, escalón por escalón, apareciendo soldados en los escalones e arriba, Souta percatándose de que ya era la hora de pelear.

-Souta: muy bien chicas, a darle fruto a nuestro entrenamiento.

-Magmi/Florecia: ¡sí!

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡lucha sincronizada!

-Soldados: ¡tras ellos!

Una pequeña pelea comenzó, los soldados de la princesa atacando primero, Souta invocado a sus amigas, poniendo en marcha los entrenamientos que tuvieron para este momento, esquivando los ataques y aprovechando la oportunidad, atacando e invocando a la vez, sincronizándose juntos en el momento exacto.

-Souta: Magmi.

-Magmi: ooooh, si.

-Souta: florecia.

-Florecia: a la orden.

-Soldados: maldición, ¡atrápenlos!, ¿Qué?, uuuuaaaaaaagh.

-Souta: listo, y vamos, Magmi, Florecia.

-Magmi/Florecia: ¡Si!

Volviendo al invocador, solo restaba subir, subir y subir, hasta llegar al último piso, mientras que otros soldados payasos perseguían a Souta y los demás, estando ya por llegar, los detuvieron otros más, pero con una defensa mas resistente, lo que ya era de las spell cards.

-Soldados: ¡ataquen!

-Souta: muy bien, ya me colmaron la paciencia, Magmi, spell cards.

-Magmi: yahoooo, "Los puños ardientes-Puños de fuego"

-Soldados: waaaaa, l-la defensa….. imposible….. no dejen que siga mas su camino, uuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa.

-Souta: pero que…

Uno de los soldados, preparando un ataque, una pelota gigante que cubre toda la escalera, bajando rápidamente, sin saber por dónde huir, atrapado y con la mente en blanco, no sabía que hacer, hasta que por voluntad ´propia Florecia quería salir, en ese momento Souta se dio cuenta que obtuvo la oportunidad de utilizar la spell card de Florecia.

-Souta: ah!, o si, Florecia, es tu turno.

-Florecia: de acuerdo, haber dond…

-Souta: Florecia, que sucede, vamos, tu spell card.

Florecia estaba paralizada por ver algo de sorpresa, cayendo una gota de traspiración en su mejilla, no podía escuchar a los demás a producto del miedo, pero ya teniendo una gran amiga pudo reaccionar.

-Magmi: ¡por Dios, ya reacciona mujer!

Dando un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de estar quieta sin ninguna razón, para ya reaccionar en ayuda.

-Florecia: auch…. Uh?... ah!,

-Souta: vamos Florecia, ahora.

-Florecia: ah!, si, "El milagro de lo natural-Barrera de hojas".

Ya la pelota gigante chocando con una barrera echa por hojas, la pelota chocando con una gran presión, al final la pelota cediendo hasta que se rompe en varios pedazos, viendo que no es una spell card ordinaria.

-Florecia: Magmi… Gracias.

-Magmi: jeje, pues a la otra te lo daré mas fuerte, presta atención.

-Florecia: oh!... si, lo siento.

-Souta: no te sientas mal Florecia, bueno vuelvan al invocador, hacemos un gran equipo.

-Magmi/Florecia: a la orden

Subiendo los escalones restantes y derrotando al payaso que lanzo ese ataque, todavía tenía a otro más atrás de ellos, llegando a la puerta de arriba, no se habría tan fácilmente, los soldados payasos aprovechando la oportunidad de atacar, no había mucho tiempo y ya era hora de que Souta utilizara su propia spell card.

-Souta: … jeje, bueno ya esperaba en utilizar otra ves esta belleza, ¡prepárense!, "spell card-Fire Blade", jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Destruyendo la puerta por completo y la onda de choque, haciendo que los payasos que los perseguían fueran mandados hacia abajo, a quedando libres, se encontraron en la mitad de un pasillo, atrás de una estatua, lo que se aclaró de que era una puerta secreta hacia la entrada hacia el trono de la princesa, sus amigas se preguntaban.

-Florecia: oye, Souta, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Magmi: ¿Por qué hace que esta presencia se me hace familiar?

-Souta: bueno chicas, ya saben dónde estamos.

-Magmi: espera un minuto, ¿Qué?, porque de nuevo aquí.

-Florecia: Souta mejor nos vamos, es peligroso.

-Souta: ya les conté lo que sucedió, debemos ayudarla, quizás encontremos nuestra primera pista, aunque ya sabemos más de algo.

-Florecia: pero…. Souta.

-Magmi: vamos hombre, solo tenemos una spell card para cada uno y una en equipo, pero aún no está lista ya utilizamos las otras, ¿Cómo piensas vencerla?, además es una princesa.

-Souta: solo confíen en mí, no dejare que esto ocurra, ese bufón me las pagara, además ella no tiene que porque ser afectada en esto.

-Magmi: ¿afectada en esto?

-Souta: …. Solo confíen en mi.

-Florecia: … Souta…. Nosotras confiamos en ti.

-Magmi: … De acuerdo, juntos en esto amigo.

-Souta: jejeje, gracias amigas, ahora a la carga.

Caminando tranquilamente hacía de nuevo al salón, encontrándose con al gran puerta, abriéndola lentamente pudieron ver a Magin otra vez, ella sonriendo felizmente de que Souta volviera, pero esta vez no ocurrirá otra bienvenida, mirándose fijamente, Souta aria lo que pudiese para recuperar a Magin.

Mientras tanto afuera del salón del trono, en el pasillo, se veía otra persona que observaba todo, percatándose de que no la vieran, era más que menos que rumia, solo lista para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Por mientras Souta caminando lentamente hacia Magin, quería respuestas de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin ni mas preámbulo no pudo llegar a nada, pero todavía podía fijarse en los ojos de Magin, esos ojos que había visto aquella vez en el balcón, ojos celestes que resplandecían de vida, ahora cambiados a un color amarillo, mostrando control y debilidad, pidiendo dentro de ella que la sacaran de esto, sintiendo miedo y locura.

-Souta: ¡Magin!, detente ahora mismo, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¡reacciona!.

-Magin: jaaaajajajajajajaaja, oh Souta, niñito travieso, no te dan cuenta de lo que está pasando, alrededor de risas y carcajadas, puedo tener el poder de quitárselas a todas las criaturas de este planeta, ¿no es gracioso?.

-Souta: …

-Magin: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, vamos Souta, vamos a divertirnos un poco, contemos algunos chistes.

-Souta: ….

Souta no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, por mientras lo que se percataba de la princesa si era locura o alegría, mientras que ella bailaba sin parar y sin ningún sentido, sabiendo que el control lo tenía bajo el merced de Bifon, haciendo lo que le plazca con Magin.

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro.

-¿?: bueno… mejor que empiece el entretenimiento, comprobemos que tan fuerte es ese niño, Bifon.

-Bifon: a la orden su mi señor, jejeje, bueno…. Entretiene los un poco Magin.

-Magin: ….. je.

-Souta: uh?

-Magin: es hora de la diverciiiiiooooooooon.

-Souta: waaaaaaaaa.

-Magin: yahooooooo.

Comenzando un pequeño ataque de proyectiles, los miso que lanzaron los soldados payasos de la princesa, Souta conociendo el juego, no fue problema para el pero todavía tenía que hacer reaccionar a Magin para que se recuperara.

-Souta: maldición.

-Magmi: oye, se te olvida una cosa

-Souta: que, que se me olvida.

-Florecia: pues que tienes en tus manos.

-Souta: … Mierda, muy bien este lugar es muy estrecho para mí, escoba, vámonos respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Magin: jijijiji, que chico tan habilidoso, pero no te me vas a escapar.

Rumia seguía escondida atrás de una estatua, ella no se podía perder esto.

-Rumia: eso no me lo pierdo por nada, vámonos.

Ya afuera del castillo, saliendo por el tejado del salón que tenía un ventanal arriba en el techo, continuando la pelea afuera.

-Souta: *suspiro*, *suspiro* ¡Magin, detente!

-Magin: oh, pequeño niño, continuemos un poco más, pues la diversión esta comenzando, es hora de las carcajadaaaaaaas

-Souta: ….. no tengo otra opción, será a la fuerza.

-Magin: toma toma toma toma y esto también .

-Souta: ja, ju, vamos, ¿es eso todo lo que tienes?.

-Magin: jajajajaja, bueno si tu lo quieres, iiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Souta: waaaaaaa, o no Florecia.

-Florecia: ya es hora, spell card.

Magin teniendo la habilidad que la de los soldados, lanzando una pelota gigante hacia Souta, donde Florecia la destrozo fácilmente con su spell card de barrera de hojas, ella volviendo de nuevo al invocador.

-Magin *aplaudiendo*, maravilloso, pues prosigamos, que tal esto, jajajajaja.

-Souta: ….. oh…. Rayos.

Souta ya se daba cuenta de él porque era la princesa de este reino, ella intento otra vez el miso ataque pero esta vez no fue una si no más de 10 pelotas gigantes hacia un solo objetivo, lo que no tuvo otra cosa que tomar acciones evasivas junto con la escoba.

-Souta: ¡prepárense esta fiesta se está poniendo ruda!, muy viene escoba, hace tu magia.

Esquivando los proyectiles uno tras otro, pudiendo tratar de que no le llegara ninguno con tan solo suerte salieron sin ningún rasguño pero Magín aún no se rendía, ella disfrutando el espectáculo todavía ella podía lanzar más pelotas hacia Souta y sus amigas, lo que la situación se ponía bastante difícil, lo único que se podía hacer es atacar con la spell card de Souta en el momento preciso, mientras tanto Rumia atrás de uno de los pilares del castillo, ella bien escondida.

-Rumia: jijiji, tenía que traer alguna golosina para este show, todavía no se acaba, jijijiji.

Por ahora.

-Magin: vamos a continuar, yahooooooooo.

-Souta: ¿Cuándo se le acabara?.

Siguiendo lo mismo, a Souta le parecía difícil, no tenía posibilidad de atacar él tenía que pensar en una estrategia y rápido, ya para estar en ventaja el invocar a sus amigas y ellos intentan distraer a Magin así los otro intentara atacar en cierta forma o en otra, pero todo fue un fracaso Magin pudo disparar en cualquier dirección, lanzando las misas 10 pelotas gigantes hacia los tres que estaban en distintas direcciones, no había posibilidad ni siquiera ello no tenían una spell card de proyectiles, de pronto Magmi se enfurece y decide ir a atacar hacia Magin, Magmi nunca tuvo un buen temperamento hacia que había que tener cuidado con ella cuando se ponía hacía, Magin solamente se reía de la situación y seguía lanzando sus proyectiles, solo que esta bes quería divertirse con ella, así que solamente lanzaba proyectiles normales.

-Magin: jaaajajajajajajaja, muy bien pequeña hadita, muéstrame lo que tienes.

-Magmi: ¡Ahora veras estúpida loca!

-Magin: oh, con que te estás "ardiendo" de furia, literalmente, jajajajaja, vamos.

-Magmi: ¡veraaaaaaas los que soy capaz!

-Florecia: ¡oh no, Magmi!, ….. Maldicion.

-Souta: no otras ves, Florecia vamos.

-Florecia: si…. Magmi.

Mientras escondida en un pilar.

-Rumia: wooooooooow, jejejejeje.

Souta volando hacia el combate, mientras que en combate se desataba un gran caos de furia, alegría y locura, Magin lanzando solamente proyectiles pero esta bes un poco más de rapidez, ya que Magmi tan furiosa que no le importaba nada, esquivando fácilmente los ataques que solo quería partirle la cara a Magin, a Magin no le importaba pero en una ocasión Magmi pudo llegar a Magin y lista para su turno.

-Magmi: ya llego tu hora, puños de fuegoooooooooooo.

-Magin: oh noooooooo.

-Magmi: jaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Magin: … *sonríe* caíste, jejej.

-Magmi: eh?

-Magin: ¡comete esto!

-Magmi: nooooooooooooooooooo, waaaaaaaaa.

Todo fue un engaño, solo Magin sabía de que con la furia de Magmi no pensaría bien con eso podía ser mas fácil vencerla, ella atacando por sorpresa justo en el momento de que Magmi estaba bastante cerca de Magin, con sus pelotas gigantes llegándole una por una, hasta que caiga.

-Magin: Adiós mocosa, ejejejeje.

-Magin: *pensando* (no…. No puede ser, ¿será mi fin?, pero porque)

Magmi cayendo hacia el suelo de una gran altura pensando solamente que fue derrotada y de que nadie estaba para ayudarla de inmediato, ella serrando los ojos como última cosa, sintió de golpe algo o alguien quien la atrapa, ella abriendo los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta de Souta, el en su escoba agarrándola de espalda y piernas mientras que el fijaba su mirada a Magin para darse cuenta de que era su turno de continuar esto y terminarlo de una vez por todas.

-Magmi: .Souta.

-Souta: descansa ya hiciste mucho, tú me lo dijiste juntos en esto….. Amiga.

-Magin: ah!, .gracias.

-Florecia: Magmi…..

Magmi, mal herida su última voluntad antes de que perdiera la conciencia y volviera al invocador fue en abrazar a Souta de su cuello, juntar su cabeza con el pecho de Souta y sentir su cálido abrigo y cuerpo, Souta dándose cuenta fijo su mirada hacia Magmi y vio de que ella mal herida pudo sonreír feliz y cálidamente ella ya con los ojos serrados, ella se sentía protegida ya por su gran amigo y compañero, percatándose de esto Souta sonrió relajadamente y mirándola con felicidad mando a Magmi al invocador.

-Florecia: Magmi…. Jijiji.

-Souta: valla que chica, jeje.

Ya quedando Souta y Florecia, era la hora del clímax de la pelea.

Era todo o nada, preparados para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Magin seguía sonriendo ante la situación, Souta calculando ya todo lo visto, pensando en algún plan rápido que podía resultar efectivo si se sigue al pie de la letra.

-Souta: …

-Florecia: Souta…..

Souta llamando a Florecia para susurrarle en el oído, Magin se percataba de lo sucedido, pro al ser curiosa alzo el oído pero no hubo resultado, Rumia aún seguía escondida, aburrida porque no sucedía nada, pero Souta al terminar de hablar solamente fijo la mirada a Florecia, una mirada de esperanza como si alguien les ayudara para que algo que ellos sabían, esa que los sabían tenía que funcionar.

-Florecia: ¿Estás seguro de esto Souta?

-Souta: *sonriendo* jejeje, confía en mí, por ahora escoba.

-Magin: oh, ya terminaron, prosigamos, jajajajajaa.

-Souta: …..

-Florecia: …

-Magin: jajajajja…. ¿Eh, que paso el gato les comió al legua?

-Souta: Muy bien, ¡Adelante!

-Magin: perfecto.

-Rumia: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz, oh!, ¿listo?, al fin.

-Souta: ¡Espero algo nuevo Magin!

-Magin: oh, pues lo tendrás, todo a su tiempo niñito, ¡toma esto!

-Souta: *pensando* (Bien, el primer paso, Florecia).

El mirando a Florecia, ella se percató de la señal y empezaron haciendo lo mismo que antes, separándose para distraerla, Florecía acercándose poco a poco hacia Magin, haciéndola creer que será inútil repetir lo mismo, hasta que pudo fijarse en un solo objetivo.

-Florecia: ¡Te tengo!

-Magin: jajajajajajaa, ¡de nada te servirá, es inútil, quedaras como la estérica de tu amiga, mándales saludos cuando vuelvas por donde viniste, jajajaajja!

-Florecia: noooooooooo….

-Magin: ¡Sí!

-Florecia: …. *sonriendo*, como dijiste… Caíste.

-Magin: Ah!, ¡pero que!

-Floreia: adiós, hayyyya.

De sorpresa la escoba salió por detrás de Florecia, Florecia dándose una vuelta hacia atrás justo en el momento preciso, pero el objetivo no era golpearle si no atraerla hacia Souta que había saltado de su escoba segundos antes de que Florecia se acercara hacia magin, la escoba volando al lado e Magin, donde de sorpresa Souta estaba detrás de ella, el activando su spell card una vez más, al momento de agarrar la escoba, la escoba transformándose de nuevo en una gran hoja cortante de fuego, teniendo la oportunidad precisa en el punto ciego de a Princesa.

-Souta: ¡Ahoraaaaaaa, fireeeeeeeeee bladeeeeeeeee!

-Magin: No…. ¡No¡….….. ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!

-Souta: ¡Vámonos!

-Florecia: … Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yahooooooo, lo logramos.

-Rumia: Ah!... Valla, son más de lo que me esperaba.

-Souta: jejejejejeje, ooooooooh sí.

El plan funciono a la perfección, pero no fue lo suficiente para derrotarla.

-Souta: jajajjaa, oh?... ¡Queeee!

-Florecia: uh?... No, no puede ser.

-Magin: …

Ella apareciendo del humo de la explosión, solamente quedando sucia y con rasguño ella todavía podía seguir de pie.

-Magin: ….. *Sonriendo*, jijijiji, jejejejeje, ajajajaajjaajajjajajajajaja, woooooow, eso fue genial, pero esto se está poniendo aburrido, mejor vamos a otro nivel.

De repente por obra de magia, Magin invoca un especie de cetro real, pequeña, con una estrella en la punta y de muchos colores, sabiendo de que ella aun no sacaba todo su poder.

-Souta: grrrrrrrr, rayos.

-Florecia: y ahora que.

Ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer, solo era atacar o perder, solo uno sería efectiva.

-Magin: L es presento mi juguetito especial, ahora sí que será divertido y rápido, mejor así porque es aburrido cuando dura mucho.

-Souta: …. ¡Ya fue suficiente, es todo o nada, Magiiiiiiiin…..!

-Magin: jajajajajaja, ¿mmmmm?

-Souta: grrhhg, ghg, ¡Reacciona de un ves, Magin!

-Magin: ¿Qué?, pero estoy más viva que nunca, ajajaja

No había caso solo era por la fuerza, esto debía terminarse ahora mismo.

-Souta: muy bien….. Florecia, ya es hora.

-Florecia: si….

-Souta: ¡A la carga!

Comenzando de nuevo el combate, Souta dirigiéndose hacia Magin una vez más pero con menos posibilidad, no sabía si podría utilizar otra vez la spell card, Florecia solo tenía una spell card de defensa, Magmi era la única de ataque pero estaba lastimada, mientras que la princesa estaba lista para atacar, pero esta vez fue algo imprevisto, al momento de utilizar su cetro, lanzo as mismas pelotas gigantes pero ni 1 ni 10, si no una avalancha completa de pelotas, Souta y Florecia quedando con las bocas semi abiertas pero no era hora para quedarse en shock, Souta alentando a Florecia empezaron a esquivar lo más que pudieron de las pelotas gigante, rozándoles una por una, hasta que Souta intento una vez más su spell card, pero todo fue en vano.

-Magin: ¿Qué, otra ves?, ojojojoj, parece que ya es hora de mostrar algunas mías también, "La magia imprevista-Caja de sorpresas".

Souta teniendo el momento justo para atacar de sorpresa le aparece una caja de juguete, saliendo dentro de la caja una cabeza de payaso de juguete, el impulso llega a golpear a Souta lanzándolo lejos de Magin, Florecia se veía envuelto en esto ya que, aparecían de repente por todos lados, en cualquier dirección, aparecían y desaparecían, muy inseguro que igual le llega uno a Florecia muy rápido que no pudo tener tiempo de utilizar su spell card.

Ya en otra parte por los ataques de Magin.

-Souta: uagh, maldición…

-Florecia: ugh….. ¡Souta!, ¿etas bien?

-Souta: jejejeje, no te preocupes, vamos, debemos detenerla, escoba.

Yendo de nuevo al combate, trataron de ser más persuasivos, Magin activando de nuevo su spell card, esta vez estaban preparados para lo que les viene, estando atentos, apareciendo de nuevo las cajas sorpresas, esta vez esquivando algunas, otras por poco y les llegaba de nuevo, Florecia activando sus spell card ella estando adelante para protegerlo de frente, apareciendo las cajas y el escudo siendo efectivo hasta que se le acabara el tiempo, Souta quedando en graves aprietos que uno de ellos le llega de nuevo a Florecia, ella cayendo que Souta va volando hacia ella para atraparla pero por mala suerte le aparece una caja sorpresa al lado de él, después de atrapar a Florecia solamente pudo escuchar el silencio absoluto a causa del miedo, no había nada que hacer, pensando de que era la derrota.

-Magin: adiós niñito.

-Souta: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

De sorpresa, la escoba empezó a emanar una luz brillante a su alrededor, Souta detectando esa luz no sabía lo que era, hasta que la escoba empezó a disparar por si sola, destruyendo la caja sorpresa.

-Magin: Q.¡QUE!

-Souta: ¿uh?

-Florecia: Souta….

De pronto la escoba empezó a tener contacto con Souta y sus amigas, el invocador, Souta y Florecia empezaron a brillar sin ninguna razón hasta que dejando de brillar Souta intentando ver en que había cambiado, hasta que accidentalmente dispara un pequeño proyectil a cualquier dirección, dándose cuenta de esto, Souta sonriendo ya al tener una ventaja, haciendo que esta pelea fuera algo justa, Florecia tratando de ver en qué cambio, ella intento lanzar proyectiles y lo que fue en ella es que empezó a invocar hojas de la nada y lanzarlas como proyectiles, pero no cualquier hoja de un árbol ordinario si no estás hojas llegaban a cortar objetos muy sólidos, se comprobó ya que Florecia fijo su objetico a un pilar de por ahí.

-Florecia: wooooow, ahora me siento más fuerte.

-Souta: *sonriendo*, jejejejeje, ahora sí, estamos listos.

-Magin: ugh…. Jijijiji, no me impresiona que ahora puedan atacar a distancia, ya es hora de una de mis spell card más fuerte, jajajajaja

Ella sacando otra spell card pero esta ves era de un color diferente, era dorada, al momento de activarla empezó a brillar.

-Magin: jajajajja, ¡"Parque de entretención-Carrusel de la princesa"!

El destello de luz se fue expandiendo, hasta no poder ver nada, quedando ciegos por un momento, al recobrar la vista se fijaron en algo no esperado e ilógico, la princesa ella parada en una máquina que nada más o menos era un carrusel gigante de caballos mecánicos, esos típicos carruseles que se ven en los parques de diversiones.

Los caballos mecánicos empezaron a tirar una especie de lazo mágico hacia la princesa, envolviéndola en un campo de defensa, algunos detalles del carrusel se abrieron y al fondo de ellos se veía la magia lista para disparar, ahora la situación estaba bastante difícil pro con la pequeña ventaja ellos sabían que podía conseguir algo.

-Magin: ¡Ahora souta, prepárate, este es tu ultima diversión, jajajajajajajaja!

-Souta: ¡Ya es hora Magin, todo se acaba aquí!

Volando hacia Magin y su spell card de campo lo caballos mecanizados del carrusel empezaron a ser lanzados como proyectiles explosivos, algunos estando en posición como sistema de seguridad y otros en el mismo lugar atacando a distancia, Souta y Florecia esquivando los ataques contra atacando ellos con su nueva mejora, pudiendo tener algo de ventaja, pero de pronto brillando el invocador Souta percatándose mientras estaba en el combate, escuchando una vos que al finar era la de Magmi.

-Magmi: oye ya déjame salir.

-Souta: ¿qué?, Magmi eres tú.

-Magmi: Si, déjame salir, confía en mí ya puedo pelear.

-Florecia: ¡Magmi!

-Souta: bueno, que más da.

-Magmi: wow, que bueno estar de vuelta.

Apareciendo otra vez la hada de fuego, se veía como nueva, sin ningún rasguño y su ropa completamente restaurada mientras volaban esquivando los ataques de Magin.

-Souta: Pero…. ¿Cómo pudiste sanarte en primer lugar?

-Magmi: Luego se los explico, por ahora a darle una tunda a la mocosa.

-Florecia: Magmi.

-Magmi: jijiji, no te preocupes ya estoy bien y con nuevos ataques, ¿creyeron que ustedes eran los únicos que también fueron afectados?, miren y verán.

Magmi lista para luchar junto con sus amigos, ella prendiendo sus puños y dando golpes en el aire donde se pudo ver que bolas de fuego que salían de sus puños destruyendo algunos corceles del carrusel.

Souta y Florecia no se quedaron atrás, ellos también atacando a los corceles destruyéndolos quedando despejado el camino, yendo justo hacia Magin, pero de sorpresa las cajas sorpresa aún estaban y corceles nuevos por obra de magia salían del carrusel.

-Magin: Jajajajajaja, vamos, ¿es todo lo que tienen?, jejje valla pero si es la hadita hirviente, acaso quieres quedar como te deje hace un rato, jejejje.

-Magmi: Jejejeje, esta vez no pasara.

-Souta: Ya es hora chicas, a la carga.

-Magin: *Sonriendo*, esto se acaba ahora mismo.

El cetro de Magin empezó a brillar constantemente, ella atacando con el cetro directo hacia Souta se desprendió una gigantesca avalancha de pelotas y demás, algo que lo dejaron boqui abiertos, pero ahora algo se sentía extraño en el entorno.

-Souta: … ¿Uh?, esperen… Algo me dice que esta presencia me hace familiar.

No obstante aparecen unos tipos de agujero por todos lados, una especie de portal, tragándose todo el ataque de Magin y protegiendo a Souta y los demás.

-Magin: ¿¡QUE!?

-Yukari: jijiji, parece que llegue tarde.

-Souta: ¡Yukari!, jejejejejeje.

-Magmi: valla la ayuda vino.

-Florecia: y en el momento más inesperado.

-Yukari: ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?, vamos acaben con ella de una ves.

-Magin: Maldita, ahora tu eres la siguiente.

Los corceles estaban listos para atacar pero son destruidos inmediatamente por alguien más, ese alguien emitía una luz pura y alegre, quien nada mas era Mafon.

-Mafon: Su majestad, ya es hora de que pare.

-Magin: AAAAAAAH, no puede ser.

-Souta: ¡Mafon!, tu también.

-Mafon: Tranquilos, ahora lo tienen más fácil.

-Souta: oh sí.

-Yukari: Jejeje, parece que estuvieron divirtiéndose en este lugar, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de este sitio en años?

Ya todo era más fácil, Magin sumamente enfurecida no paraba de seguir tacando hasta llenar todo el campo de enemigos, Yukari abriendo portales tragándose los ataques de Magin y Mafon destruyendo los corceles, solamente faltaba dar el golpe de gracia, así que Souta tenía el ligar despejado pero faltaba las cajas sorpresas restantes haciéndose cargo el mismo junto con Florecia y Magmi, no tenían mucho tiempo ya que la princesa estaba llenando el campo mas y mas rápido, Yukari y Mafon no tenían opción que interferir por completo pero al ver, Souta ya estaba cerca de la princesa, quedando cara a cara con ella, ella frustrada ataca inconscientemente para que luego Souta pudiera esquivarlo y volar hacia su espalda.

-Magin: AH!, Noooooooooooooooooooo.

-Souta: ¡Chicas!.

-Magmi/Florecia: ¡Si!

-Souta/Magmi/Florecia: ¡"La resonancia del amor-Torbellino Spark"!

La spell card de equipo fue activada, las hadas impulsadas por magia con la spell card a mitad de camino solamente ya estaba el torbellino o taladro mágico de arcoíris justo delante de Magin.

-Magin: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh….. *Recuperando la conciencia* .Souta…

-Souta: Ya es hora de que te libere Magin….

Solamente una luz comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar hasta terminar la lucha, la spell card de campo desapareció, el ambiente pesado se calmó se convirtió en algo relajante, era claro ellos habían ganado, por fin ya había terminado, Souta atrapando a Magin ya inconsciente después de recibir el ataque, Souta pudo sentir la liberación del control mental, haciendo que Magin vuelva a ser normal, todos contento volvieron al castillo y Yukari acompañándolos para ya irse a casa.

-Souta: ….


End file.
